La jeune fille de la mer
by Yunaeris
Summary: Il y avait un secret dont elle seule était la gardienne, un secret qu'elle emporterait dans sa tombe. Elle n'en avait jamais informé Sora, mais quand elle lui avait dit adieu, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait jamais le revoir.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **Un vieil OS écrit depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai complètement repris.**

 **Ça ne suit pas vraiment les événements des jeux.**

* * *

 **La jeune fille de la mer**

 **100 jours avant le réveil de Sora.**

Naminé ouvrit les yeux. Les sons apaisants des vagues lui parvenaient aux oreilles comme une douce musique. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une plage, devant l'océan scintillant sous le soleil : peu importe où elle tournait le regard, aussi loin que portait la vue s'étendait cette immensité turquoise. Une légère brise venait effleurer ses cheveux et apporter à ses narines un parfum floral, légèrement fruité, mêlé aux odeurs salées de mer. Elle se sentait bien.

Naminé avança de quelques pas. Ses sandales se posaient sur le sol meuble sans s'y enfoncer, le sable fin effleurait doucement ses orteils. Au-dessus de sa tête, s'étendait sans limite le ciel, d'un bleu limpide, dénué de nuage. Tout était calme. Seul le bruissement des arbres derrière elle et le chant des vagues et de quelques oiseaux invisibles lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations apportées par les odeurs, les sons, et le toucher du vent.

 _Où suis-je ?_

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était le monde qui l'acceptait.

« Naminé ? »

Elle ne se retourna pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Aucun agacement dans sa voix, seulement de la curiosité.

« Honnêtement, répondit l'autre, je me demanderais plutôt ce que tu fais ici, toi.

-C'est un endroit si paisible, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle l'entendit laisser échapper un soupir amusé, mais ne répliqua pas. Ecartant quelques mèches qui lui chatouillaient le visage, elle ajouta :

« C'est un monde de lumière. »

Naminé ouvrit les yeux. Les vagues avaient disparu, bien qu'elles retentissent encore dans ses oreilles. Le miroitement de la mer, la lumière chaleureuse du soleil laissaient désormais place à la blancheur froide et immaculée du plafond de sa chambre. Elle se sentait lourde et engourdie. Réprimant un soupir, la jeune fille leva une main devant son visage, vers le plafond, comme si elle tentait de saisir un objet invisible. Ses mains pâles se superposèrent au plafond glacial.

La jeune fille avait la singulière sensation de ne pas avoir quitté son rêve : son esprit embrumé y était demeuré. Elle sentait encore la fraîcheur du vent sur sa peau, la douceur du soleil, elle entendait encore les rires des oiseaux et des vagues, et _sa_ voix à lui. Un monde où elle était acceptée, un monde où elle était aimée. Un monde où elle retrouverait...

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par des coups violemment assénés contre la porte, la ramenant brusquement sur terre. Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés, tous ses sens en alerte. Son cœur qui ne ressentait rien bondit et s'emballa sous l'effet de ce qui aurait pu être la peur.

« Naminé ! rugit une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? Quand te décideras-tu à te remettre au travail ?! »

DiZ n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'éloigna aussitôt avec un grognement agacé. Le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans le manoir.

Naminé resta quelques instants immobile, puis, sans détourner son regard inexpressif du plafond, laissa mollement retomber son bras. Toujours allongée sur son lit, si froide et immobile qu'on aurait pu la croire morte, elle laissa échapper un soupir inaudible. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne vivait pas dans ce monde paisible. Mais le lui rappeler lui faisait toujours autant de peine.

Elle se morigéna mentalement : qu'elle était idiote de croire en de pareilles illusions ! Elle s'accrochait à des réactions humaines, des sourires vides, des larmes factices. Mais elle n'était rien, elle était vide. DiZ avait toujours eu raison là-dessus. Elle avait beau tenter de se comporter comme une humaine, de parler comme une humaine, et même de _penser_ comme une humaine, rien ne changerait jamais le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à ces rêves, à ces espoirs.

Elle n'était pas censée exister. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison derrière son existence : un but auquel elle s'accrochait, une promesse qu'elle se devait de tenir. Elle vivait dans cet unique but, accomplir sa promesse, comme on ne cessait de le lui répéter. Après ça, et bien...

Naminé songea distraitement qu'elle ferait mieux de se mettre au travail. DiZ pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre et serait furieux de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses pieds pâles et froids se posèrent sans un bruit sur le sol glacé, dont le contact ne la fit pas frissonner. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses sandales et se leva. Le lit ne grinça pas quand elle le quitta, ses pas ne firent aucun son sur le carrelage. Comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre, un fantôme.

Elle traversa la petite pièce et ouvrit la porte, sortant dans le couloir sombre du manoir. Elle laissa ses pas silencieux la guider jusqu'à la cuisine, sans croiser personne. La petite cuisine était déserte. Une assiette où reposaient un morceau de pain vieilli et un peu de fromage était posée bien en évidence sur la table, laissée à son intention par DiZ, mais elle ne fit pas mine de s'en saisir. Ses yeux se posèrent, comme aimantés, sur un couteau à viande qui prenait la poussière, abandonné près de l'évier.

Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. En fait, elle n'avait avalé jusqu'à présent que les denrées les plus simples, du pain, du fromage, quelques fruits parfois... Et puis, qui donc se serait abaissé à cuisiner _pour elle_? Peut-être... Elle referma les doigts sur le manche du couteau. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer, juste cette fois ?

Non. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait chasser cette pensée au plus vite. Elle devait cesser de se prendre pour une humaine ! Naminé laissa retomber sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Naminé sursauta, se retourna. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Riku la fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable à cause du bandeau recouvrant ses yeux. Elle se sentit embarrassée, comme prise en flagrant délit. La jeune fille se détourna précipitamment du couteau.

« … rien. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. En observant le sombre jeune homme, elle se rendit compte de combien il avait changé, recouvert de ce lugubre manteau, ses yeux rendus inaccessibles et les traits figés dans leur impassibilité. Ce Riku n'avait jamais été plus éloigné du Riku qu'elle avait rencontré. Sans un mot, il se décala sur le côté : si elle n'avait rien à faire ici, alors qu'elle retourne au travail. Ils attendaient.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et se faufila hors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, mais il ne tenta pas de la retenir.

* * *

 **73 jours avant le réveil de Sora.**

C'était étrange, songeait-elle entre deux coups de crayon. Cette pièce ressemblait trait pour trait à une de ces immenses et immaculées salles du manoir Oblivion. Comme si on en avait arraché une de ses milliers de chambres pour l'implanter dans ce vieux manoir décrépit. Depuis qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, Naminé n'avait cessé de se poser la question : pourquoi y avait-il une pièce du Manoir Oblivion ici, dans la Cité du Crépuscule ? Elle s'était sentie un peu désappointée aussi : elle se sentait de nouveau dans le Manoir, dans les griffes de l'Organisation. Parfois, elle s'attendait même à voir Larxene ou Marluxia passer la porte.

Naminé observa son dessin d'un air songeur en se frottant les yeux. Cette pièce avait beau avoir un niveau énergétique très élevé qui rendait sa tâche plus facile, ce blanc pur finissait toujours par l'éblouir jusqu'à lui donner mal à la tête, ou jusqu'à l'endormir. Parfois, cette blancheur la submergeait, la dévorait. Elle-même vêtue de blanc, elle ne pouvait pas exister par contraste avec son environnement, et s'effaçait dans cette pièce, disparaissant pour n'être plus qu'un reflet.

Et puis, elle avait apporté des couleurs à la pièce, accrochant aux murs ses propres dessins. C'était un défi, une petite victoire envers ces murs oppressants : elle trouvait cela un peu puéril, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir jeté son ancre dans le monde. Comme si elle y avait sa place.

La mine de son crayon se brisa. Et puis, elle était mal installée sur cette chaise bancale. Naminé releva la tête et son regard fut alors inexorablement attiré par la fenêtre.

Elle contempla d'un air absent la forêt, et, au-delà, les maisons et le clocher qui reposaient sous le crépuscule. Le mot « liberté » lui vint à la tête, mais il n'avait aucun sens : entre cette « liberté » et elle, faisant rempart entre elle et le monde, il y avait, plus qu'une fenêtre de verre ou des murs, plus que la peur des représailles, une promesse qu'elle se devait de remplir.

Depuis sa naissance dont elle ne conservait aucun souvenir, Naminé avait toujours été enfermée. D'abord dans cet autre Manoir, sous la coupe de l'Organisation, pour les pouvoirs dont elle avait hérité. Quand l'hébétude brumeuse s'était dissipée et qu'elle fut en état de comprendre le monde, la solitude avait pris le dessus : c'était ce besoin irrépressible d'exister dans le cœur de quelqu'un, pour avoir une place dans le monde, qui l'avait poussée à meurtrir des innocents. Mais, grâce à cela, la porte de sa cage s'était ouverte. Elle avait rencontré Sora, avait eu le privilège d'être pardonnée par lui, et avait alors pris la décision de réparer ses fautes.

Tout semblait simple alors : emplie d'une confiance naïve, elle s'était persuadée d'avoir trouvé un ami. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait, en observant la fleur de cristal se refermer sur Sora, que jamais elle ne le reverrait. Jamais elle ne deviendrait l'amie qu'il lui avait promis qu'elle serait. A peine nées, ses illusions avaient aussitôt été détruites.

A peine les murs du premier manoir évaporés, elle s'était retrouvée dans cet autre manoir. A peine Marluxia disparu, DiZ l'avait remplacé. Il lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle était. Que ses espoirs factices n'avaient pas le droit d'être. Qu' _elle_ n'avait pas le droit d'être.

DiZ lui disait qu'elle leur était redevable. Parce qu'elle n'avait qu'eux, parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Et elle n'avait plus quitté ce manoir.

Cette pièce blanche constituait son monde. Même ses dessins reflétaient des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Naminé ajouta un peu de vert. Ces crayons donnés par DiZ étaient de mauvaise qualité.

« L'Organisation s'agite. »

La jeune fille se figea, son crayon vert levé dans sa main. La voix, basse et étouffée par les murs et la porte close, s'était élevée de l'escalier, ou du hall, peut-être.

« J'en ai repéré un au Château de la Bête. Et j'en ai entraperçu un autre, dans le palais de la Forteresse Oubliée, déclara la voix de Riku. Ils semblent plus entreprenants en ce moment.

-Ont-ils tenté quelque chose ? demanda DiZ de son ton froid, comme lorsqu'on évoquait les Similis.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'à la Forteresse, des enfants ont été blessés par des Reflets. »

Il y eu un instant de silence. Naminé gardait les yeux baissés sur son dessin mais tendait l'oreille.

« ...Comment avance la restauration de la mémoire de Sora ? »

DiZ soupira.

« Moins rapidement que je l'avais espéré. Il faudra s'en contenter. C'est inutile de surestimer les capacités de cette Simili. »

Elle était habituée aux sarcasmes de DiZ, vraiment. Mais elle ses lèvres se serrèrent malgré elle.

« Garde un œil sur elle, ajouta DiZ. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle est. Elle ressemble à une fille, mais elle n'en est pas une. Elle peut faire semblant d'avoir un cœur, mais elle ne pourra jamais faire preuve de la moindre humanité, même si elle le veut.

-Tu penses qu'elle va nous trahir ? demanda Riku d'une voix hésitante.

-En douterais-tu ? Tous ses congénères sont en guerre contre nous. On ne peut lui faire confiance. Et je trouve son acharnement à paraître humaine louche. »

Riku ajouta quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle entendit exactement le soupir exaspéré de DiZ.

« Si elle reste avec nous, c'est parce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller. Mais donne lui la moindre occasion et elle nous trahira. Riku, souviens-toi que chacun de ses sourires est factice, visant à te duper. Contrairement à nous, elle ne peut rien ressentir. Sois sur tes gardes. »

Elle espérait que ce fut tout, mais il n'en avait pas terminé.

« Je te le dis pour ton bien, Riku. Ne te laisse pas avoir comme moi je me suis laissé dupé autrefois. N'accorde jamais ta confiance à l'un de son espèce. »

Riku commença à dire quelque chose, mais DiZ lui coupa la parole.

« Je la tolère uniquement car elle est nécessaire au réveil de Sora. Sans elle, ton ami ne se réveillerait jamais et les mondes seraient la proie de l'Organisation. Mais une fois sa tâche accomplie, on n'aura plus besoin d'elle. Et je crains qu'elle ne soit dangereuse pour Sora. »

C'était faux...

« Quand ce sera fini, débarrasse-nous d'elle. »

Naminé ne sut dire combien de temps elle demeura prostrée sur sa chaise, triturant machinalement son crayon du bout des doigts. Son esprit était ailleurs, et elle n'accordait plus d'attention aux signes étranges que manifestait son corps – ses yeux humides, la boule dans sa gorge, la douleur dans sa poitrine. Le soleil déclina lentement à l'horizon, la chambre se remplit d'ombres. La demeure était silencieuse. Personne ne vint la voir.

Devant elle reposait l'un de ses vieux dessins. Sora, Riku, Kairi et elle-même lui faisaient face, se tenant la main. Elle se souvint vaguement avoir espéré, naïvement, qu'un jour, cette scène se réaliserait. C'était une illusion mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en débarrasser.

Naminé caressa le dessin du bout des doigts. DiZ se trompait en déclarant qu'elle ne restait avec eux que parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller et parce qu'elle n'avait qu'eux. Elle restait pour accomplir sa promesse envers Sora. Et elle n'avait personne pour elle ici. Elle avait le souvenir de quelqu'un : Sora était la seule personne qui lui ait accordé la moindre gentillesse, qui l'avait acceptée et considérée comme une amie, bien qu'elle fut celle qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Mais elle était condamnée à ne jamais le revoir.

Oh, elle se doutait qu'ils la tueraient. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait rencontré DiZ, qui ne vivait que pour l'éradication complète de son espèce. Mais cela restait curieusement douloureux.

Il n'avait pas à se donner cette peine. De toute manière, elle était déjà condamnée.

Il faisait trop sombre pour travailler à présent. Naminé rangea distraitement ses crayons dans leur boîte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dessin qui reposait devant elle et décida de le conserver.

En quittant les lieux, elle passa près de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par les _ploc ploc_ des gouttes d'eau qui gouttaient du pommeau de la douche. Elle s'était toujours laissée séduire par l'eau. Marluxia se plaisait à dire qu'elle était née des vagues, et, même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa naissance, elle aimait penser que cela fut vrai en songeant aux plages chaleureuses et ensoleillées des Îles du Destin qu'elle avait aperçues dans la mémoire de Sora. Et souvent, entre les rêves de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, elle rêvait d'eau.

* * *

 **15 jours avant le réveil de Sora.**

Deux mois plus tard, des enfants se présentèrent aux portes du manoir.

Naminé était à sa place habituelle quand elle crut entendre des rires. C'était inhabituel. Ni Riku, ni DiZ ne riaient, du moins pas comme ça, pas avec tant de joie et de bonne humeur. Troublée, la jeune fille releva la tête de son dessin à moitié achevé et, après une seconde d'hésitation, se leva et courut à la fenêtre, entrouvrant le rideau avec timidité.

Derrière la grille du portail, elle aperçut aussitôt les trois adolescents, un garçon blond à l'allure insouciante, un brun à la mine inquiète et une fille brune à l'air désapprobateur. Ils semblaient discuter avec animation ; sans doute des enfants de la ville venus en exploration.

Ils lui rappelaient aussi un peu Sora, Riku et Kairi d'avant la tragédie, avec leur insouciance. Des humains « normaux ». La solitude lui serra le cœur. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de les rejoindre.

Dans le couloir, DiZ poussa un rugissement.

« Riku !

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Riku d'une voix froide.

-Des visiteurs !

-C'est l'Organisation ?

-Non. Des civils. Des enfants de la ville. »

Un temps de silence.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre, non ? déclara finalement Riku. Le portail est fermé. Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient escalader les grilles ?

-Cela ne doit pas arriver ! Personne ne doit être au courant de notre présence ! S'ils venaient à l'apprendre, qui sait dans quelles oreilles une telle nouvelle pourrait tomber ? »

Il pensait à l'Organisation, devina Naminé. Si ces enfants parlaient de la présence d'intrus dans un manoir censé être abandonné...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos. Elle sursauta : elle ne les avait pas entendus se diriger par ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour voir DiZ faire irruption dans la pièce, Riku sur ses talons. L'homme drapé de rouge laissa échapper un grognement irrité à sa vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? aboya-t-il. Ecarte-toi de cette fenêtre ! Tu tiens à ce qu'ils t'aperçoivent ? »

Il lui agrippa l'épaule, la repoussant violemment en arrière, pour prendre sa place devant la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« Très bien... Ils n'ont pas apporté d'échelle.

-Devrais-je m'en mêler ? » intervint Riku.

DiZ parut considérer l'idée.

« Non. Je ne veux pas déclencher des rumeurs sur des « faits surnaturels ». Inutile d'attirer les curieux. »

Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« S'ils décident d'entrer... Nous nous rendrons tous au sous-sol. Ils seront incapables d'en trouver l'entrée. Ils pourront explorer les lieux autant qu'ils le souhaitent. Autant les convaincre que le manoir est complètement désert. »

Naminé ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation. Elle avait juste envie d'apercevoir à nouveau ces enfants si insouciants. Mais, consciente que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire lui causerait d'être rabrouée, elle garda les yeux baissés et la bouche close.

Un long moment s'écoula, dans le silence le plus total de la part des trois alliés. Seules leur parvenait des bribes de conversations rendues inintelligibles par la distance.

Finalement, DiZ parut se détendre imperceptiblement et s'écarta d'un pas.

« Ils s'en vont. » lâcha-t-il.

Naminé releva la tête. DiZ s'était écarté et elle put voir le trio faire demi-tour vers les bois. En les voyant s'éloigner, Naminé sentit quelque chose en elle se serrer. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans l'obscurité des arbres.

« Cesse de regarder ces enfants comme s'ils t'intéressaient et remets-toi au travail. Toute cette distraction n'a que trop traîné. »

Suite à ces mots, il quitta la pièce à grands pas. Naminé se détourna de la fenêtre pour croiser le regard invisible de Riku, qui semblait s'attarder, les yeux apparemment fixés sur elle, mais il quitta les lieux sans un mot. Parfois, Naminé se demandait s'il avait pitié d'elle.

* * *

 **7 jours avant le réveil de Sora.**

Naminé étouffait. Elle pesa le pour et le contre : peut-être pouvait-elle sortir quelques instants sans que DiZ ne la voit ? Cette idée tentante finit par l'emporter. Sans hésiter d'avantage, son carnet à dessin pressé contre sa poitrine, elle se glissa hors de la pièce.

Elle avait de la chance et la demeure était déserte. Elle prit cependant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit en descendant les escaliers aux vieilles planches grinçantes. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à faire coulisser la porte-fenêtre rendue opaque par la saleté qui menait au jardin, derrière le manoir. Celui-ci n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des décennies : l'herbe envahissait les allées, les ronces proliféraient, le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes et de brindilles. L'ambiance, sous le soleil couchant, était plutôt lugubre, mais elle était heureuse d'échapper à l'atmosphère poussiéreuse du manoir. Elle laissa ses pas la conduire vers la vieille fontaine de pierre au cœur du jardin. Celle-ci ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, mais le bassin était toujours rempli d'eau de pluie et de feuilles mortes qui y pourrissaient. En son centre se dressait une vieille statue représentant une quelconque divinité au visage triste, tenant un vase incliné.

Naminé observa un instant la fille de pierre tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de la fontaine. Les ronces et orties venaient caresser ses mollets, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle observa son reflet dans l'eau noire, jouant distraitement du bout des doigts avec les feuilles mortes qui en constellaient la surface. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'eau froide, créant des ridules qui troublèrent son reflet. En contact avec son élément, une impression de paix l'envahit.

Mais quand elle ramena sa main sur ses genoux, elle crut brièvement apercevoir, à travers les fibres de sa peau, celles de sa robe, sur laquelle était posée sa main. Comme si... comme si sa main devenait transparente.

Quelque chose sombra dans sa poitrine. Deux sensations se battaient en elle : la résignation et la peur. Une peur terrible, la peur de celle assistant aux premiers symptômes de la maladie mortelle destinée à l'emporter. Elle serra sa main contre sa poitrine, comme pour se persuader qu'elle existait toujours, qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître dans la brise de ce jardin désert, à la tombée de la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux, et les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête.

 _Naminé était assise sur une chaise. La fillette, vêtue de blanc, irradiant de cette pâleur, se remarquait à peine : immobile sur sa chaise, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, les traits dénués de toute émotion. Un carnet à dessin aux feuilles vierges reposait sur ses genoux._

 _Les premiers jours de sa naissance, elle était comme son carnet à dessin : sans couleur, vide de l'intérieur. Comme si elle n'existait pas encore._

 _Marluxia était debout devant elle, se penchant vers sa petite forme._

 _« Tu sais qui tu es ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse. Il poursuivit :_

 _« Pauvre Naminé, tu es bien à plaindre, dit-il avec un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles. L'humaine dont tu es le Simili est toujours en vie, et poursuit son existence sans toi : tu as été oubliée, même par celle que tu étais. Il est vrai que nous autres ne sommes pas grand-chose. Mais toi... tu finiras bien vite par t'éteindre et retourner au néant d'où tu viens. »_

 _Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle entendait les mots mais ne les comprenait pas. Elle ne tressaillit pas quand il posa la main au sommet de sa tête._

 _Finalement, avec un rictus inquiétant, il reprit :_

 _« Mais je peux te donner la possibilité d'exister. »_

 _Il marqua un instant de silence, plus pour l'apparence que la nécessité. Elle n'avait montré aucune réaction._

 _« Tu peux prendre une place dans son cœur. Tu sais comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, tu existeras pour quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ? Et si tu existes dans le cœur de quelqu'un... »_

 _Elle ne bougeait toujours pas._

 _« … tu auras une place dans ce monde. Tu développeras ta conscience de soi. Tu ne disparaîtra pas. »_

 _Il retira sa main et ajouta d'un air cruel :_

 _« Mais souviens-toi, Naminé. Seul le cœur de Sora te maintiendra en vie. C'est uniquement parce qu'il sera persuadé de ton existence que tu persisteras. Alors penses-y, si jamais tu songes à nous trahir. »_

Il y avait un secret dont elle seule était la gardienne, un secret qu'elle emporterait dans sa tombe. Seul Marluxia l'avait su. Elle n'en avait jamais informé Sora, mais quand elle lui avait dit adieu, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait jamais le revoir.

Après sa naissance, elle n'avait d'abord été rien de plus qu'une ombre, destinée à disparaître du monde comme un déchet de la réalité. Cependant, elle avait usurpé sa place en prenant celle de Kairi dans le cœur de Sora. C'étaient les sentiments qu'il croyait avoir pour elle et les souvenirs qu'il pensait partager avec elle qui lui avaient donné son identité, sa conscience, son existence. Et quand Kairi aurait repris place dans son cœur, quand il l'aurait oubliée, les seuls liens qui la rattachaient à la réalité disparaîtraient. Elle retournerait dans l'oubli d'où elle était issue. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire contre cela si elle tenait à ce que Sora se réveille.

Naminé eut un sourire triste en se remémorant l'air confiant et optimiste qu'il arborait quand il était parti dans son sommeil. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire, et avait été émue de sa bonté et de la foi qu'il plaçait en elle. Désormais, elle payait sa dette : chaque dessin était un pas de plus vers le réveil de Sora, un pas en arrière pour elle. C'était comme une hémorragie, comme si elle se retirait son propre sang goutte après goutte.

Naminé le savait depuis le début, bien qu'elle n'eût pas laissé à DiZ la satisfaction de le savoir, si bien qu'elle était résignée maintenant. Ce n'était que justice, non ? Elle regrettait seulement de n'avoir pu vivre la vie qu'elle aurait aimée. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard impassible de la déesse sur son socle de pierre.

Ce jour-là, dans ce monde crépusculaire, Naminé fit le vœu d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

« Naminé ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna : Riku s'avançait vers elle, toujours aussi impassible. Son bandeau n'arrangeait rien.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Même sa voix était neutre. Elle scruta ses traits, tentant de déterminer s'il était en colère. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

« Je... je venais juste prendre l'air... »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir coupable.

« Oh. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent, et, à sa grande stupéfaction, il étendit la main pour la poser sur sa tête. Naminé en resta pétrifiée, non familière à des gestes d'affections de sa part.

« Je comprends. Mais si DiZ s'aperçoit que tu es sortie, il te réprimandera.

-Ou... Oui, hésita-t-elle. J'allais rentrer. »

Elle se leva, sentant la main de Riku glisser de son crâne, puis se faufila à côté de lui pour regagner la maison. L'instant de magie près de la fontaine était terminé.

« Naminé », la rappela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur, son carnet à dessin pressé contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et que DiZ n'est pas... Mais sois patiente. Quand Sora se réveillera, tu ne lui devras plus rien et tu pourras partir d'ici, et mener la vie que tu souhaites. »

Le visage aimable de la jeune fille ne trahissait en rien son trouble intérieur. Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux :

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

 **3 jours avant le réveil de Sora.**

Naminé se glissa dans les sous-sols à l'insu de DiZ et se faufila dans la grande salle blanche où dormait Sora. La paroi lisse de la fleur de cristal dérobait le visage du garçon à son regard. Elle observa la fleur avec tristesse.

« Sora... tu as de la chance. »

Elle avait des choses à lui dire. Mais elle savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, elle aurait disparu.

* * *

 **0 jours avant le réveil de Sora.**

Naminé flottait dans un espace indéterminé, tout à la fois obscur et lumineux, silencieux et empli de murmures apaisants. Elle se laissa aller, ferma les yeux. Son corps ne pesait plus rien. Roulée en boule, elle nageait dans un sommeil profond et salvateur dont le réveil ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle se sentait bien, dans son élément, en harmonie absolue avec le monde.

Un souffle sur ses paupières la poussa néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux : une lumière lointaine au-dessus d'elle l'appelait. Elle déplia ses membres dans l'onde bleue qui l'environnait. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser emporter vers la lueur bienveillante qui illuminait les flots. Tout irait bien.

La lumière envahit son champ de vision alors qu'elle émergeait de l'océan. Ses mèches ondulaient dans la brise légère tandis qu'elle se redressait hors de l'eau. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le fond sableux de l'océan alors même que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle émergeait d'un abysse infini. Les flots paisibles qui s'étendaient à l'infini prenaient la teinte du crépuscule qui le recouvrait. Ou plutôt de l'aurore. Un paysage silencieux et magnifique. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle venait de renaître.

Une voix l'appela. Elle se retourna prestement : derrière elle, sur le sable d'une plage que venait lécher la mer, un garçon, celui qu'elle voyait tout le temps dans ses rêves, agitait les bras vers elle pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle répondit à son sourire, levant la main pour le saluer en retour. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine : il l'avait attendue. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, et, mieux, il lui avait pardonné.

Elle courut vers lui, pataugeant dans l'eau, éclaboussant sa robe et son visage. Elle ne put retenir un fou rire qui se mêla à celui du garçon. Ici, dans ce sanctuaire, rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Et elle avait sa place dans ce monde.

Néanmoins, une étrange réserve la prit soudainement : elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui, de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets et hasarda un sourire timide. N'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

Ses doutes furent balayés à l'instant où il lui renvoya un sourire où se lisait toute la bonté du monde. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante qu'il l'acceptait ?

« Tu ne m'as pas oubliée », souffla-t-elle.

Sora lui tendit la main en un geste avenant.

« Bienvenue. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Naminé observa d'un air absent le plafond blafard au-dessus de sa tête. Les chaudes couleurs de l'aurore, la fraîcheur bienveillante de la mer, la légèreté de la brise, et surtout, surtout, le sourire de Sora, tout cela se fondait en une masse de sensations brumeuses qui s'évanouissaient peu à peu. La réalité reprenait le dessus.

Le rêve s'était achevé sans son accord. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la sensation d'être revenue à la réalité : elle se sentait _absente_ , comme immatérielle, irréelle. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien peser, presque aussi vide que lors de ses premiers jours. C'était bizarre, et assez désagréable.

Naminé se redressa sur son lit, repoussant distraitement les draps. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol ; elle n'en ressentit pas la froideur. Le contact de l'air sur son visage quand elle se déplaça lui parut presque imperceptible. Et toutes les ombres de sensations d'angoisse, de tristesse et de résignation qui hantaient habituellement le trou où aurait dû se trouver son cœur étaient également absentes.

Parfois, Naminé avait songé que le manque de sentiment pouvait être une bénédiction : ainsi ne souffrirait-elle pas des sentiments les plus désagréables qui torturaient les humains. Mais en réalité, elle ne ressentait aucun calme intérieur, seulement un sentiment de vide oppressant, accompagné d'un manque d'identité déplaisant, l'impression que même sa propre existence n'avait plus d'importance.

Elle se faufila dans le couloir désert jusqu'à la petite salle de bain. Poussant la porte, ses yeux se portèrent sur le miroir poussiéreux surplombant le lavabo, et elle se figea, saisie enfin d'un sentiment de stupeur passager. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sans quitter son reflet des yeux, la jeune fille recula jusqu'à heurter le battant de la porte.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait son regard horrifié. A travers le tissu blanc de sa robe, sa peau laiteuse et ses mèches blondes, elle apercevait le bois brun de la porte dans son dos.

Oh. Son rêve le lui avait fait oublier : la veille, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à point d'heure pour achever la restauration des souvenirs de Sora, avant de se traîner, épuisée, à son lit. Le jeune garçon devait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps d'en avertir DiZ, mais s'il se trouvait au sous-sol, et il le saurait aussitôt.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. La sensation de surprise et d'effroi avait été fugitive et s'était déjà évaporée dans l'indifférence qui l'habitait. Elle leva les mains devant son visage : elle pouvait voir les motifs du carrelage à travers. Alors, elle était en train de s'effacer lentement...

Naminé serra les mains contre son cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle puisse y les retenir. C'était absurde, mais voilà qu'au terme de sa vie, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas vécu. Curieusement, elle se sentait aussi soulagée : tout était enfin terminé.

Serait-elle au moins regrettée ? Penserait-on à elle ? Se souviendrait-on d'elle ?

Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Elle allait disparaître, seule, oubliée dans les ombres glacées d'un manoir abandonné.

Naminé n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle demeura ainsi, recroquevillée sur le sol, contre la porte close de la salle de bain. Peu à peu, larmes et sensations se tarirent. Elle redevenait creuse et indifférente, comme aux premiers temps de sa naissance. Quelques vestiges de sa volonté persistaient néanmoins, force suffisante pour la pousser à se relever, à s'essuyer les joues et à quitter la pièce.

La demeure était silencieuse. Où étaient les autres, elle n'en savait rien. La jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre sans croiser personne. Son carnet était posé, sagement, sur la table près de sa boîte à crayons. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail, ôtant rapidement ses travaux des murs, cueillant les souvenirs chaleureux venus égayer sa prison. La salle redevint vide, froide et pâle. Naminé assembla ses dessins en une petite pile, saisit sous son bras son carnet, sa boîte à crayon et jeta un dernier regard à ce qui avait été sa demeure pendant presque un an, où elle ne remettra plus les pieds. Elle referma la porte sur cette pâle vision.

Naminé se dirigea en trottinant vers le hall de la demeure. Personne ne la surprit. Elle se glissa, aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, dans les sous-sols : elle avait une dernière tâche à accomplir, ou plutôt une dernière volonté : elle tenait à voir Sora une dernière fois. Elle traversa la salle des ordinateurs, déserte, et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la salle où son ami se réveillait. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se figea à mi-chemin, comme incertaine. Avait-elle vraiment envie de s'y rendre ? DiZ et Riku s'y trouvaient sans doute déjà.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et Naminé se retourna juste à temps pour voir Riku s'engager dans le couloir, se diriger droit vers elle, les traits impénétrables. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant comment réagir. Devait-elle s'expliquer ? Révéler le lourd secret qu'elle avait porté durant toute l'année qui s'était écoulée ?

« Riku, je... »

Elle hésita et abaissa le regard, ne sachant comment expliquer. Il ne ralentit pas le pas, et ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendue. Elle releva les yeux juste à temps pour constater que Riku allait la heurter si elle ne s'écartait pas. Ravalant un cri de surprise, elle leva les bras dans un geste de protection, laissant ses affaires s'écraser au sol. Mais rien ne la frappa. Riku la traversa comme si elle était faite de brume et continua sa route dans le couloir sans lui accorder un regard. Elle ne put que le suivre du regard, les yeux écarquillés tandis que la réalité la heurtait de plein fouet : il ne l'avait pas vue, il ne l'avait pas entendue, il ne l'avait pas sentie.

Existait-elle seulement encore ?

Oh, elle avait su qu'une chose comme cela risquait de se produire, mais cela restait désagréable. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Naminé se décida à le suivre avant de disparaître complètement dans ce couloir coupé du monde. Elle franchit l'entrée de la salle de Sora : comme elle l'avait prédit, DiZ se tenait déjà devant la fleur de cristal abritant Sora, attendant le réveil du héros. Riku alla le rejoindre. Bien que sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient la voir maintenant, la jeune fille resta en retrait, près de la porte, écoutant leur conversation.

« … DiZ. »

L'interpellé se retourna vers Riku, un air impatient sur le visage se mêlant à un rictus victorieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-Naminé est introuvable. »

Non, c'est faux, eut-elle envie de leur crier. Je suis ici ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir _flattée_ d'être évoquée, même en entendant le soupir exaspéré de DiZ.

« Pourquoi cette sorcière nous cause-t-elle autant d'ennuis ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je savais que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance aux gens de son espèce. »

La brutalité des paroles ne l'attrista pas. Elle ne s'attendait à rien de mieux de la part de DiZ.

« Que dois-je faire ?

-Rien. Elle est probablement déjà retournée du côté de l'Organisation à présent. »

Hein ? Naminé faillit s'indigner, mais même avec toute sa volonté, elle ne parvint pas à matérialiser le sentiment. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il pensait encore qu'elle était prête à les trahir pour eux ? Elle laissa échapper un soupir triste, tandis que DiZ et Riku reportaient leur attention sur la machine abritant Sora.

« Ton ami va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, l'informa DiZ. Je vais devoir m'absenter à présent. Je compte sur toi pour lui fournir les explications qu'il demandera. »

Riku hocha brièvement la tête.

« Comment réagira-t-il en apprenant que rien n'a changé ? A peine réveillé et déjà il doit repartir se battre », murmura-t-il.

On sentait le reproche dans sa voix. DiZ secoua la tête d'un air irrité.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, asséna-t-il. L'Organisation doit être arrêtée quel qu'en soit le prix. La protection des mondes ne signifie-t-elle rien pour toi ? »

Son ton sous-entendait clairement qu'ils avaient déjà eu maintes fois cette discussion et Riku ne répliqua rien.

Naminé les observait d'un air absent, ne se sentant plus concernée par leur discussion, ou par quoi que ce soit. Déjà, elle ne ressentait plus rien, rien du tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains pour constater qu'elle étaient désormais réduites à un infime scintillement presque imperceptible dans la blancheur froide de la pièce. Sa robe se fondait dans la lumière crue réfléchie par le sol.

Naminé releva la tête. Sa vision semblait se brouiller à présent, les hautes figures de DiZ et de Riku se noyant dans une lueur blanche. Un claquement soudain envahit la pièce, alors que les pétales de la fleur de cristal commençaient à s'ouvrir lentement.

« Sora... adieu. »

La dernière vision qu'elle emporta fut celle des pétales de cristal s'abaissant vers le sol dans un éclat de lumière. Puis tout disparut.

En se fondant dans la lumière, Naminé crut néanmoins entendre le chant de l'eau.


End file.
